


Fancy Meeting You Here

by LadyLuck (StarryNights76)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNights76/pseuds/LadyLuck
Summary: Marinette goes to her favourite fabric store, and who does she meet along the way?





	Fancy Meeting You Here

 

"That'll be $45.20" the cashier pushes the card machine over. Marinette frowns but pulls out her purse anyway. 

After her transaction, The cashier hands Marinette a paper bag with her fabrics.

Marinette thanks the lady, pushes the door open and starts her walk back home. 

 

She's almost halfway there when the bag handles break. Eye-popping green fabric spills out onto the sidewalk and black and gold sequins spew everywhere. 

Marinette runs to the sequins first but ditches them when her fabric gets picked up by the wind and starts flying away.

She quickly grabs a handful of the nearest fabric, crams it into her purse and leaves the rest of her supplies to chase after that mischevious square of green silk.

Marinette and the fabric play chase until it gets stuck up a tree. Marinette climbs up it fast and grabs the material. "Got it!" she exclaims.

Marinette starts to do a victory dance, in her position in the tree. She stops, worried that she'd fall and commences her descent. 

She never does make it though, her foot tries to find a foothold where there is not one and she slips. 

Now falling out of the tree, back towards the ground, she braces herself for impact.

It doesn't come.

"Falling for me already princess?" A familiar voice murmurs close to her ear.

Marinette blushes hard and kicks her way out of her saviour's grasp.

"You know..." Chat starts, a serious look replacing the flirty one.

Marinette did know. She knew that it was a bad idea to climb up the tree, just as it was a bad idea to chase the fabric, and a bad idea to fall for her partner, and a bad idea to ...  _leave her fabric strewn all over the sidewalks of Paris._

"Chat," she cuts him off and starts talking quite rapidly.

"I just came back from the fabric store, and then the bag broke and then I chased my flyaway fabric and then..."

Marinette wheezes. 

"Deep breaths princess" he put his hand on her waist. Marinette's breath hitches even more.

She swats the hand away. ''I dropped all my fabric on the ground a couple blocks back."

"Well, why didn't you say so," Chat replies, his signature smirk back on his face. 

He sweeps her up into a bridal position and runs towards the sidewalk she'd mentioned.

Once arriving, Marinette looks at the ground and is pleased to see that all her fabric is where she left it. 

She shifts so that she's facing Chat.

"Now Chat," she starts, "how did you know which direction to go?" 

Chat blushes then lets out a giggle averting his eyes.

 "Well, you see Princess, I've got this crush on a beautiful girl who likes seamstressing" 

"Oh," says Marinette thoughtfully. Chat blushes harder still not daring to glance her way "And she just happened to walk this way, and..." 

Marinette grabs his face and turns it towards her. Chat's words putter out. "Look at me," she tells him.

Chat's eyes, move to stare at the freckles on her face.

"Chat," she warns. His eyes slowly move up to meet hers.

"I," she starts, mimicking Chat's storytelling ways. "came back from a fabric shop, where I bought supplies to make a hoodie for my favourite Kitty-Ca.."

The rest of her words are muffled by Chat's lips on hers. 

They kiss for what seems like hours until Marinette pulls back. 

 

"Chat," she says still glowing from the kiss "I've got to go, I promised a friend I'd make him something"

"Ah," Chat nods knowingly "Found someone to replace me already." 

Marinette groans while picking up her stuff and getting ready to start her journey home once again. 

"Well," Chat says "It was fun while it lasted. Have a nice lif...."

He's cut off by a swift kiss.

 

"Princess," Chat mutters, "I thought you said you had to go."

Marinette breaks the kiss again and flicks Chat's bell.

"Oh I do," she kisses him on the cheek chastely. 

She turns around and walks away, not once looking back.

 

Chat smiles, remembering the kisses.

Then he hears Marinette once more. His faux-cat ears shift towards the noise.

 

"Oh and have a nice life Chaton." 

 


End file.
